


The Despicable, Horrible Plan

by nicolai



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Blasphemy, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jesus' and Judas' last night together before Judas has to betray him. They at least get to enjoy one last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Despicable, Horrible Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend and inspired by the idea of loving Judas because of the song by Lady Gaga.

“I don’t want to betray you,” Judas’s heart was broken, the idea of hurting his teacher, his friend, his lover was abhorrent, “I won’t do it.”

Jesus put a calming hand on Judas’s cheek, “It’s alright. It’s not really a betrayal, though, everyone will see it that way. But I will know the truth. And I will always love you. This is all just part of the plan.”

“Then why do we have to follow the plan?” Judas urged, pressing himself closer in their shared bed, “Why can’t we make a new plan? I can’t do this. I love you.”

Jesus sighed wearily, “It will be as my father has said it will be,” he shrugged then wrapped his arms tight around Judas, burying his face in his neck, “There is nothing we can do.”

“Why?!” he seized the other man’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eye, his desperation met only with sorrow, and love, “Why does it have to be me?!”

“That is my fault,” Jesus sighed before pressing a tender kiss to his lips, “If I’m to be a pure sacrifice, I need to abandon my sin. My father has allowed me this indulgence, but it must be taken.”

“You are a man, not a lamb!” Judas roared, “Sacrifice be damned, our love is no sin! When I look at you, I feel right, I feel whole and good and it’s even more when I touch you, when I kiss you,” he calmed, leaning his forehead against Jesus’s, “Please, don’t leave me. I love you.”

“Nobody chooses their time, least of all me,” Jesus sighed, “But please, let’s enjoy each other one last time. I wish I were someone else, I wish I could only care for you, but my father, he has put so many souls on the line. I must comply. And so must you,” he pleaded, smiling tearfully, “But please, before we have to give it up, before I have to go, sin with me once again. I acknowledge it is sinning, for my father has said so and so must it be, but Judas, my love, you are worth it. I don’t care if I’m perfect, if only I get to lie with you.”

Judas’s heart swelled with pride and with love. He still hated that he would lose him, but he was overwhelmed to be chosen as worthy for the son of god, even to the extent that it would ruin his perfection. To be chosen over such a destiny was reassuring and wonderful. And his desperation and fear melted away to allow one last joy before his life became hell only. 

The kisses started gentle, as was their custom, brief presses of lips to cheeks, then lips to lips, tangling tongues, then lips to necks and chests. Their robes were shed progressively, falling off the side of the bed. Jesus reached down and grasped both of their members in one hand, rubbing them against each other and with his hand. The pleasure made Judas cling breathlessly to him, crushing himself against him. Jesus reached climax first, spilling his fluids over his hand and Judas.   
Seeing his beloved in ecstasy, Judas quickly followed him, crying out in the throes of pleasure, “I love you!”

Sweaty and panting, Jesus relaxed and cuddled into his lover, “I love you too,” he whispered, “Oh how I love you, Judas. I love you, I love you, I love you,” he trailed off then, hoping the earnestness of his words would sear them into the other man’s memory for all time, as he knew this would be the last time they would be speaking openly together. 

Judas held him close, allowing a peaceful silence to fill the room as they drifted off to sleep. He had nothing more to say, resigned to their fate, but he wished deeply that he could hold his lover as protectively as he wanted, if only he could keep himself from his father, and from that despicable, horrible plan.


End file.
